


So It was You

by mtnofgrace



Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: 4 word prompt: So it was you & Tarlos Valentine's Weekend Prompt: "Babe, please, sharing is caring," + Favorite outfit.Combined with a smut request inspired by Ronen's photo shoot that was released last weekend. Smut is only alluded to in this.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130975
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	So It was You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalstrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalstrand/gifts).



> Thanks @immortalstrand I hope this makes your Friday better 😘 Tarlos is married in this one; the muse just said yes they are and that was that 🤷🏻♀️ 🤣

Carlos sighed as he finally sat down at his desk for a "lunch" break even though it was well past lunch. He wasn't even hungry so he was going to try and wrap up some paperwork so he could maybe get out of there at least on time. Shift had been rough with back to back calls, and it was worse because TK was at home today and Carlos just wanted to be with him. 

Carlos checked his texts and sighed. He knew TK would've heard the call go across the scanner, and it was made evident by the text "So it was you to respond right? Are you ok?" staring back at him from almost four hours ago. He quickly responded an affirmative that he was back at the precinct safe and he'd be home once shift was over. He laid his phone aside and rubbed his forehead praying the rest of shift would pass quickly. 

🚓🚒 

TK had been pacing and cleaning the house while he waited for Carlos's text, having changed into Carlos's sweats and hoodie to help keep his anxiety at bay. He'd heard the domestic disturbance call go across the scanner Carlos kept in the house, so he'd also heard when his husband was the one to respond. He knew Carlos hated domestic calls and he usually always carried that call home with him despite trying not too. So TK wanted to make sure he did everything he could to make it better for him. 

Once he'd gotten Carlos's affirmative that he was safe, TK sank into the couch with relief. He didn't stay there long though, before he was up and starting dinner. He didn't want Carlos to have to worry with it once he was home, and he'd learned a recipe or two over the years they'd been together so this was the least he could do. 

It was about an hour later that Carlos walked through the door looking dead on his feet. TK went to him immediately wrapping his arms around him. "I'm ok," Carlos reassures as he holds TK. 

"I know," TK says with a smile as he leans up for a kiss. 

"Is that.... are you dressed totally in my clothes?" Carlos teases with a hint of a grin. TK can see the tension starting to bleed out of him making him smile even bigger. 

"Uh huh," he says slowly letting go of Carlos. "Oh come on babe, please, sharing is caring you know that," TK laughs. "Besides you weren't here to keep me warm so I had to steal some clothes," he shrugs looking positively adorable. 

Carlos chuckles as he runs a hand through his hair. "Yea, yea," he says giving TK a quick kiss. 

TK holds him tight once more seeing the stress Carlos has carried all shift. "I cooked, but what else do you need?" 

Carlos stares deep into TK's eyes. He'd skipped lunch not having the stomach to eat after back to back calls. But he also wasn't sure he'd feel up to eating now either. He softly kisses TK's forehead. "You.... just you," he murmurs. "All I ever need to feel better is you Ty," he whispers. 

TK gives him a bashful grin before another soft kiss. "Mmmm then I might just have the thing to cheer you up," TK smirks. 

"Is that right?" Carlos teases. 

"Mmmm yea. This surprise package I'd bought for you came today, but I wasn't sure you'd be up for it tonight." 

"I'm always up for anything with you," Carlos reassures. "I'm gonna grab a quick bite though. Skipped lunch and then I'm all yours," Carlos promises. 

"Enchiladas are in the oven. I'll be upstairs," TK winks not missing the soft look Carlos gives him when he mentions fixing one of Carlos's favorites. 

"You're too good to me," he murmurs as he finally let's TK go. "Be up in a minute," he calls as TK races upstairs. He has no clue what kind of surprise TK has planned, but he's sure he's going to love it regardless. 

He eats a quick plate as he hears TK moving around upstairs and reminds himself to properly thank him for the delicious food. Once he's done, he leave his plate in the sink and heads upstairs to see just what his husband is up to. 

Carlos stops and put his gun and badge in the safe before making sure the house is locked up. He heads upstairs already unbuttoning his uniform shirt planning on changing into something comfy if nothing else. He opens the bedroom door and stops and stares. 

"Dios mio," he groans once he's able to find his voice. 

TK is stretched out on their bed, half on his side, looking back over his shoulder at Carlos with a smirk, hands above his head. He's shed Carlos's hoodie, and is only in Carlos's sweats. But what really catches Carlos's attention is the black thong TK is purposely showing off with the sweats pulled down off his hips. 

"Hi baby," TK smirks as he rolls back on his back so he can look at Carlos properly. "Like your surprise?" TK grins knowing damn good and well Carlos does. 

Carlos sheds his uniform and crawls on the bed hovering over TK. "Fuck yes I do," he grunts his lips connecting with TK's in a bruising kiss. 

Carlos quickly pushes the sweats off leaving TK in nothing but the thong. Their lips barely disconnect as Carlos runs his hands up and down and all over TK's body. TK is a whining mess under him, and Carlos pins TK's hands down making him squirm even more. 

"Carlos, please," TK whines as Carlos nips up and down his neck. 

"Please what?" Carlos grins leaving a hickey on TK's ribs as his free hand teases along the edges of the thong. "Fuck I can't believe you bought this for me," he murmurs his lips finally trailing lower and kissing around the edges. 

"There was a certain reaction I knew I'd get, and I'm getting it," TK smirks being the total brat he usually is. 

"And what reaction is that?" Carlos grunts as he bites at TK's bottom lip as he tightens his hand around TK's wrist. 

"The dominant one," TK whines as he tries to chase Carlos's lips when Carlos pulls back once more. "I wasn't sure you'd feel up to anything tonight," TK says softly. "But I wanted to make you feel better." He arches up against Carlos, rubbing back and forth with his body before sinking back into the bed as Carlos pins his hips down. "Do whatever you want to me baby," he smirks watching Carlos's lust blown eyes, knowing his husband is no longer thinking about work or his long day. 

Carlos does as TK asks and gets lost in his husband's body. Its several hours later when they're curled around each other under the covers. "Mmmm thank you," Carlos murmurs his face hidden in TK's neck just breathing him in. 

"You don't ever have to thank me baby. I love you. Always gonna take care of you," TK whispers giving Carlos the softest of kisses. Carlos knows it's true too. No matter how bad either of their days get, they'll always have each other and their love to come home too.


End file.
